


Day 10: Competition

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Amara has one reason for finding the vault.
Relationships: Amara/Tyreen Calypso
Series: Femslash February [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Day 10: Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by saltysatellite804
> 
> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

There was only one reason Amara was in the competition of finding the vault.

"I'll take those siren powers now!" Tyreen called gleefully, chasing her.

"Come and try!"

The two collided with fists and kicks. Just as Tyreen was about to get the upper hand, Amara grinned. "Time to show you what I can do." She let the power surge through her, releasing her other arms. Amara pinned her, using two of her siren hands to pin Tyreen's above her head, holding her firmly as she leaned in. "I thought you were tougher than this, I already caught you."

Tyreen tried to wrestle her off, but Amara was more built than her. "Let go of me!"

Amara grinned wide, knowing Tyreen couldn't take her powers if she could only touch her siren crafted ones. "I like you like this, and those tattoos." Her second set of blue hands ran over Tyreen's arms.

The woman glared. “I _will_ get your siren powers!”

Amara laughed and then moved in a perfect hand-stand over Tyreen, landing on her feet and running to higher ground. “You gotta catch me first!” She grinned as Tyreen yelled loudly and scrambled to her feet. “I’ll get that vault before you even realize!” She called back to the furious beauty.

A gunshot sounded and Amara just barely dodged it, laughing loudly. There was only one reason she was chasing after the vault, and it was a very hot one.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
